Bonds of the Vile
by Killijimaru
Summary: Naruto Namikaze isn't someone ordinary - no he's the illegitimate son of two of the strongest Shinobi in Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze, and Mikoto Uchiha. Watch as he grows up to be who he is, a Namikaze and an Uchiha. Growing up alone, this boy tries to get to the top of the village! Join our hero in his conquest. Read and Review. Rating may go up in time. As of yet, no pairings.


**Bonds of the Vile**

**I don't own Naruto, that is the property of Kishimoto :(**

**Prologue**

**OCTOBER 10, 714 PRS (Post Rikodou Sennin)**

"Yondaime-sama!" came the calls of several shinobi, and civilians, as they were trying to escape the wrath of the deadly Kyuubi no Kitsune. Unbeknownst to most Shinobi, their beloved Yondaime was holding a newborn, intent on sealing the fox inside the baby.

"Just a bit longer -" the Yondaime Hokage started as he Hirashined himself and his son to the place where the boys mother rest. "Mikoto-chan," he said as he approached Mikoto Uchiha - wife of Fugaku Uchiha - mother of Naruto Namikaze. "Look after Naruto for a second." Mikoto took her youngest son out of his fathers hold. He hirashined back to battle, in hopes of managing to stop the Fox, and the man who has it under his control.

"My baby." Mikoto said as she closed her eyes, holding her son close to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Yondaime Hokage...**

"I know you're here, come out." The Hokage said loudly, facing the trees where a masked man sat.

"Of course you'd find me Yellow Flash." The masked man coolly said, appearing in front of the young Hokage. "Shall we dance, Yellow Flash?"

The only response he got was the Hokage disappearing into the pitch blackness of the forest.

"Hn, so that's how you want to play Yellow Flash?" As he was about to jump into the forest, a quick fist met with his stomach. The masked man recoiled in pain as he was surprised that the Hokage was capable of bypassing his Kamui Defence. "Eugh... seems like I underestimated you!" The masked man said grinning into darkness.

"Why?" Minato asked the Masked Man. "Why are you attacking Konoha?" He asked him.

The masked man smirked and gave a fast reply, "It is because I am Uchiha Madara."

The Yondaime snorted, "Do not be an idiot. I already know you are Obito, I'm merely asking why you attacked Konoha." Obito's eye widened from behind his mask.

"Figures, you are a prodigy for a reason. So how did you know Yellow Flash?" Obito asked him.

"I knew who you were since the moment you showed me your Mangekyou Sharingan, Kakashi-chan has the same one. Also you said, 'Hn, so that's how you want to play Yellow Flash?' You always said that when I was beating you in a spar. Silly Obito," Minato scolded him in a silly manner. "If you wanted to hide your identity, then maybe you should've done it in a better way." The masked man gave a small chuckle.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh Sensei? Nonetheless, I still have the power of the K-" He was interrupted by Minato who gave a small laugh.

"No. You don't have the Kyuubi under your control. When I punched you, I used **Fuin: Puppeteer Release**, which basically released the Kyuubi from your control." Quicker than the eye can see, Minato launched a volley of Normal Kunai, with a Hirashin Kunai amongst them at Obito, which luckily went through him. '5 seconds.' Minato stated mentally as he teleported behind Obito. '3 seconds...' He grabbed a Kunai, and quickly formed an outer Rasengan layer around the Kunai. "**RASENAI!**" He jabbed the Rasenganized Kunai at Obito's back, causing blood to gush out.

"Curse you sensei... you might've won toda, but sooner or later I will come back for my pet." He disappeared in a vortex, and Minato teleported to his Hokage Mountain head.

He stared right at the Kyuubi, showing no sign of fear. "You have messed with my family, and for that I can not let you roam freely any longer." Firstly, he created a Kage Bunshin, which went off with a Hirashin Kunai, so when he's ready, he can teleport there safely for the sealing. He threw another Hirashin Kunai at the Kyuubi - which successfully imbedded itself in the Demon's fur, letting Minato teleport there.

Screams and cries of joy erupted through Konoha. "The Yondaime is here!" and shouts of, "Finally the beast will be defeated!" What they didn't expect was for their Hokage and the Kyuubi to disappear into thin air.

* * *

**Back with Mikoto and Naruto**

Mikoto held her bundle of joy lightly in here arms, gently rocking him, cooing at her precious son. she knew that this might possibly be the final time she could possibly hold her baby in her arms, close to her. Trying her hardest not to cry, she said to the baby, "You will be the saviour my baby, the hero of the leaf. I know what your father is going to do - protect the leaf, he is willing to sacrifice his life, and your precious childhood." She started crying, tears dripping on Naruto's forehead, causing him to wail. "Shh, shh. It's okay, mommy is here with you." Mikoto said, hugging her child. Few minutes and a yellow flash later, Minato reappeared in the room panting heavily.

"Mikoto-chan, I-I need Naruto -haaa- for the sealing." He said, as he limped towards both of them. Steadily and lightly he grabbed Naruto from Mikoto.

Before he teleported back, Mikoto quickly got off the bed. "Take me with you!" She exclaimed, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes.

"I can't." She glared at him with the ferocity of the Uchiha. "Fine." He grabbed her hand and together they teleported to the Kyuubi, who was clad in **Fuin: Angelic Chains**. "Mikoto-chan, paralyze the Kyuubi with your Sharingan!"

"Hai!" She opened her eyes, both were a three tomoe Sharingan, which quickly conjoined to form the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Quickly Minato-kun!" She yelled to him. "Seal the Fox, _NOW!_"

"HAI!" He gently placed Naruto on a summoned stone tablet, and he quickly made fast hand signs. "**SHIKI FUUJIN!**" The jutsu he used summoned the Shinigami of the Fuujin. Using this jutsu would not only trap the Kyuubi's body, soul, and chakra within Naruto, but it will also seal Minato's soul within the stomach of the Shinigami for eternity. "**BLOOD CLONE NO JUTSU!**" Minato cried out. An identical clone of Minato formed from his blood, and no sooner Minato cried out, "**SEAL!**" The Kyuubi was literally pulled by the Shinigami and into Naruto's stomach, which then Minato sealed his blood clone in the complex seal, so he can help Naruto when summoned. With his dying breath he managed a few words, "Naruto - live, be a hero, find a good wife, and remember, never get consumed by revenge." He said before falling down to his death (**A/N: Sorry for the non emotional scene :P**). Mikoto rushed towards his side, checking his pulse, which there wasn't any. Seconds later, the Sandaime Hokage appeared, shocked at the death of his successor, and the child being a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Sandaime took Minato from Mikoto, so Mikoto walked up to Naruto and lifted him up, pressing him against her chest as tears flew out.

"My poor - poor baby." She murmured to no one.

"It's okay Mikoto," The Sandaime said as he approached her, his hand on her shoulder. "Believe."

**AND THATS A WRAP! Okay, basically this story popped in my head after reading "Unknown Future". Really liked the idea of Mikoto being Naruto's kaa-chan, so I decided to humour the idea. Please give comments to tell me how to improve this story! God knows I need feedback. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
